


Wandering Eye of the Detective

by bonerofvoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, First Time, Large Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: Shuichi only has eyes for Kaede's breasts, doubly so whenever he thinks she's not looking. So singleminded is he that he's genuinely blindsided when one day she suddenly drags him to an empty room...(Quickly written smut mostly to prove to myself that I can still quickly write smut.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Wandering Eye of the Detective

**Author's Note:**

> (I tried so hard to come up with a decent 'Ultimate Pianist'/'penis' pun for the title, you have no idea)

Anyone with the basic mental fortitude to make it to high school could accurately surmise that Shuichi Saihara had a fondness for detective stories; be they novel, manga, television show, or video game. And despite having the illustrious title of the Ultimate Detective among his class, there were few times the boy felt his life met up to the exciting standards of such fiction.

However one such day of his prior-unexciting school life DID in fact, match up. A day in which someone the detective knew well skulked behind him, waiting for the moment for him to be alone and out-of-sight from any other classmates, and physically grabbed him, with the goal of isolating him from the outside world.

It was rather fortunate that the person who'd done said skulking and grabbing wasn't someone out to betray him or deliver him to a disgruntled mafia boss or anything nearly as dangerous as that. It was still nearly as exciting and nerve-wracking though, seeing the sight of Kaede Akamatsu gripping his arm and dragging him away from the gym class they were both supposed to be soon engaging in.

"K-Kaede?!" He managed to sputter out when she'd first grabbed him and with a perfect air of confidence, turned him around and quickly had them both walking back towards the school building.

"Shush." Kaede said, with a strange--yet calming--air of determination. "We need to talk, alright? Just the two of us."

"I..." Shuichi started to speak, before trailing off. Whatever protest that might've been brewing within that sharp mind of his was cut off as their gazes met while continuing to walk side-to-side. Kaede's eyes weren't mad from the detective's estimation, but it was the kind of look that told him that she wasn't asking to talk, she was _telling_ him that they were going to talk.

And as they quietly walked to wherever the hell the blonde girl was taking them, the less reason Shuichi found to WANT to separate from her. Not only were the two of them close enough that he could detect the faintest hint of the shampoo his crush used, but even more importantly he could _very easily_ detect the feeling of the side of one of her ample breasts pressing up against his arm. Through her gym shirt he could feel the soft warm weight he'd spent more than a few late nights imagining. The detective had had feelings for Kaede for about as long as they'd known each other and while more than anything he'd been attracted to her confident but humble personality, the troubles he had with taking his eyes off of her body at times weren't exactly insignificant.

So while the boy usually had the kind of analytical, thoughtful mind that led many to overthink and worry at any new unexpected development of life, Shuichi instead found himself surprisingly calm and vacant of thought. Well, vacant of any thought beyond the base sensory intake of suddenly being so physically close to the beautiful blonde. He only had enough brainpower to have the reservation to not take in her scent with a big obvious inhale or keep his eyes glued to the girl's large breasts while they were supposed to be walking forward together.

After a short time of silence between the two of them, they arrived at their destination. Kaede opened the door of the gym equipment room and beckoned the boy to go in first. With the two of them now not as intimately close, the boy's mental faculties began to return enough to bring back a subdued thought process of 'What the heck are we doing here?' Despite that, he quietly obliged her and walked into the mostly dark room, lit only by the few strands of sunlight that managed to find their way through the window blinds.

Once he was in, he turned around to watch her close the door behind her and then approach him with her arms (inadvertently?) pushing her breasts up and a nonplussed look on her face. With the speed of the Ultimate Detective his eyes took in the sight of her in that white-and-blue high school gym uniform before focusing back on her own line of sight. _God, you look hot in that, Kaede_ was what he wanted to say. It was even almost what he did say, but he managed to restrain that instinct. He kept his cool enough to instead cautiously probe, "So what are we doing in here, Kaede?"

As Kaede approached the boy, a confident smirk began to grow on her charming face. "Geez, Shuichi." She said with a chuckle. "You really can't go five minutes without giving me a look like that, can you?"

"Wh-what?!" He stammered. The way in which his classmate spoke to him left zero wiggle room in his thought process, there was no doubt as to what she was referring to. But even the Ultimate Detective was still an easily flustered teen, and he did what any easily flustered teen would do when called out in such a direct way. He played dumb. "Um, Kaede, I think maybe you've gotten the wrong idea about me--"

"Oh shush, you!" She said, still getting closer and closer to him. It was a playful admonishment and a very clear one with her continued look of smug delight, but it still worked at cutting him off. "Mr. Detective, you think you're so clever. You think just because you keep your hat brim low, girls can't tell when you're blatantly ogling their bodies."

Again the Ultimate Pianist was right on the money. For the past few weeks, Shuichi certainly had been keeping his cap low on his head whenever he was around Kaede. It might've made looking at the class blackboards a little more of a nuisance but it was worth it to more sneakily steal glances at his developing friend's bust.

The only problem being, it didn't hide the action nearly as much as he'd realized. While the logic he'd gone with was expectedly sound, the detective hadn't taken into account one critical piece of information that made his plans go awry: among the two of them Shuichi was not the only one who had been developing an unspoken longing and paid far more attention to the other than would happen in a platonic friendship. A girl less interested in Shuichi would have unlikely have caught onto his subtle gaze, but for Kaede it was almost comical how often she'd caught him and was stuck trying not to show any particular pride in those moments.

With enough time to stop and analyze the situation, Shuichi could've caught onto the ultimate conclusion that Kaede wouldn't be pulling him into a spot to be alone with a delicious smirk on her face if she was offended by his ogling. But stuck in that moment, he only had fear and panic begin to course through his veins and cloud his rational mind. It kept him paralyzed and silent as Kaede continued to approach him and did something that both retroactively made him aware of that one piece of information he was previous unaware of and shook his entire world.

Kaede put his face into her hands and pulled him in for a kiss.

His arms and legs shook slightly at the surprise, his mind almost blank as his crush pushed her soft lips against his--and pushed her even softer breasts up against his own lean chest. Where he was shaky and unsure, she felt sturdy and confident as she held onto that cute shocked face of his.

It was a moment the blonde girl didn't want to end, and as Shuichi's mind began to catch up to this new reality, he found himself joining her in that want. His own mouth began moving to kiss Kaede back, and his hands soon joined in movement. He tentatively moved his arms around her sides, holding that pretty girl he couldn't help but stare at.

After a short while of enjoying Shuichi's active engagement, she let go of his cheeks and pulled back her head just enough to break the kiss--but no further. No need to break their entire embrace just to chide and tease a little more.

"I got tired of waiting for you to make your move..." Kaede explained with a gentle chuckle in her breath.

By now Shuichi was smiling in return, feeling her confidence--among other things--rubbing off on him. "S-sorry...I wasn't sure if you felt the same way about me."

At that, Kaede giggled a little more heartily. "You're supposed to be the detective here, y'know? I thought you were supposed to be observant."

"Heh, yeah. It's just..." He paused to consider everything that had just happened, and how to articulate thoughts he'd been feeling for weeks but had never admitted to himself. "You're so warm and kind...not just to me, but to all your friends. Sometimes I thought there might be something between us, but then I also thought you weren't treating me any special compared to the others."

Again Kaede giggled at the boy before running a hand through his hair--thankful at that moment that he couldn't wear his cap in gym class--and giving him another quick kiss. "Well, I promise I'm treating you special right now, okay?"

The boy looked downward at her shirt-clad breasts pressed up against him, now with no reason to hide the way he looked at her body. "I sure hope you mean that. Lots of people at this school would probably kill to be where I am right now."

"Oh, they'll be even more jealous of you in a couple of minutes..." Kaede trailed off mysteriously and gently pulled his arms away from her waist. Then without another word, she pulled her school-provided gym shirt up and over her head, exposing her pastel pink bra to Shuichi. For a boy who'd ended up with a minor obsession with Kaede's breasts having only seen them in a school uniform or her modest sweater vest, it was quite a glorious sight to see the bare skin of her smooth stomach or the more than abundant amount of cleavage nestled between her tits.

"Don't just stand there and drool, Shuichi!" She quipped and enticed him further by smirking and saucily holding her breasts up. While he didn't walk towards Kaede like a zombie with his arms straight out and a blank stare like she'd hoped, she was still plenty satisfied when she saw a near-hunger within his steely eyes.

His fingers eagerly replaced Kaede's in cupping her ample tits, starting with a gentle, experimental squeeze indicative of a detective's touch. The blonde let out a pleased moan as he gingerly moved his hands all along the tits he'd been coveting for months. Before long the fabric of her bra was very slightly distended by her nipples becoming fully erect underneath the boy's touch. Her very seemingly sensitive nipples by the way her sounds of passion increased in volume after Shuichi began focusing solely on tweaking them. "Mmmm, Shuichi..." She whimpered out between her wordless groans.

These groans were just as delightful to the boy's ears as any sonata he'd heard her perform. He wanted more and he was uncharacteristically determined in this. While continuing to grope and massage her body he leaned forward and began kissing at the base of her breastbone, where those meaty tits met the rest of her. 

This brought about more and more of her pleasured cries, just as he'd aimed for. The detective's lips moved steadily downward, kissing at her sensitive flesh all the way down. While Kaede's mind was nearly lost in that haze of wonderful feelings, she managed to keep enough foresight to realize what she should do next. Just as Shuichi's trail of kisses made it to the bra-covered underside of her breast, the garment was unfastened by the pianist's hands at her back.

Then she put a hand on his head and without a shared word between the two of them, he knew what she wanted. He planted his lips on one of her nipples, his tongue immediately dancing and savoring the taste of her bare flesh. She gripped at the boy's hair, urging him onward to something that he didn't exactly need to be further encouraged into doing.

Kaede arched her back forwards, wanting more of her new lover's hands and lips and tongue sending shocks of pleasure throughout her body. Now it was her own legs being shaken by Shuichi's presence, her keening whines the only thing drowning out the sound of his increasingly messy suckling.

The two of them stayed like this for longer than they would've liked to admit to anyone outside of that room later, just Shuichi kissing and groping and worshipping at Kaede's tits with the girl just standing back and enjoying every moment of it. And yet slowly, parallel to that enjoyment, grew a craving for more.

Eventually that craving surpassed the pleasure and Kaede's grip on the detective's scalp intensified slightly and tugged at him. Shuichi's mouth let go in order for his gaze to point upwards her blushing, heavily breathing face. "H-hey Shuichi..." She said between deep gasps. "Lemme...lemme see it..." The blonde girl said with a slight begging tone in her voice, her hand brushing close to his crotch.

Shuichi pulled himself up to stand straight again. "O-oh...alright, sure." He said. By now there was an obvious tent in his shorts; he was painfully erect, as erect as any teenage boy finally fulfilling his biggest erotic fantasies with the girl who most often showed up in those fantasies. 

So Shuichi pulled down his gym shorts and boxers down enough to pull out his throbbing cock. And then it was Kaede who had a new hunger in her eyes, compelling her to reach down and grasp it, feeling the most intimate bodyheat of her crush within the palm of her hand. She tugged on it lazily, enjoying the way it twitched and reacted all the while.

"It's very nice, Shuichi..." She said into his ear as she continued his first handjob. "We should've done this a long time ago."

The two of them smiled at each other. "The first day we met, you mean?" He countered.

They giggled together, both loving their newfound ability to reveal how long they'd been craving this kind of intimacy with each other.

"Exactly." Kaede chuckled. "But it's fine. It just means we're gonna have to make up for lost time, got it?"

"As long as it doesn't start affecting our grades."

"Tch, you dork!" Kaede said with a broadening smile. "If you're the Ultimate Detective then they're probably going to start grading you on how good you are at seducing women."

Her stroking of Shuicihi's intensified at that, her grip now moving along the full length with each motion. Despite this he managed to keep his cool and pulled her in for another quick messy kiss. "How would you grade me so far, then?"

"Hehe, you've been getting an A+ so far, Mr. Saihara." Kaede said. "In fact..." She slowed down her jerking him off until she eventually stopped and removed her hand. "You've been showing such potential I think you deserve a better reward."

"B-better?" He asked with a quiet curiosity.

"Yes! Much better, in fact." She confidently put one hand on her hip and leaned her chest outward. "So lie down, please."

Shuichi wasn't entirely sure where this was going, but with his cock still rock hard he also wasn't really interested in asking for an elaboration of what he was about to undoubtedly enjoy. With his shorts now pooled at his ankles, he tentatively brought himself down onto a nearby gym mat, unconcerned in that moment with any dust that might've built up.

Kaede moved over to his lower half, placing herself above the boy's dick. She went back to stroking his length again, drawing out a few threads of precum from the tip to coat it with every motion of her hand. And then she leaned her upper chest over his crotch, nestling Shuichi's prick in between her ample breasts.

"Kaede..." He said with a surprised moan in his throat. "Where did you get an idea like this?" Shuichi asked. He hadn't seen much porn in his life, and only a small amount of it involved a woman giving a man a titjob.

She thought back to where the idea had come from and she instinctively rolled her eyes a little. Still positioning his cock to more carefully be placed along the length of her cleavage she explained, "Well, if you _must_ know, one of the many crude things Miu has exclaimed about my body is 'how those dynamite tits were just MADE for slipping a fat hog in between!'" She paused to give the boy a moment to laugh at her impression of their mutual friend. "And well, I decided to look it up after that and here we are."

"In that case, Miu might've just become my new best friend..."

They had their biggest laugh together at that.

"You might rethink that after she sees we're a couple now and has a whole new batch of nonsense coming out of her mouth." Kaede smirked as she brushed a stray batch of her hair back behind her head. "Now, enough of you thinking about Miu...or you'll be sorry!" She said while pushing her tits together and increasing the warm pressure enveloping Shuichi's cock.

"Mmmmmm, don't worry about that..." Shuichi said. His hand stroked his new girlfriend's cheek with love. "You're the only one I want to do this with."

Kaede then said with the confidence befitting an Ultimate, "Damn straight." 

Then she began, her hands keeping her weighty breasts a stable valley made solely for Shuichi's pleasure. The lubrication of his earlier-formed precum helped keep the friction of their joined flesh at a point that maximized pleasure and minimized any potential pain.

And Kaede was certainly out to maximize Shuichi's pleasure. She eagerly shifted her torso up and down, not letting her inexperience at the task give her any pause. It came naturally, trapping the boy's throbbing cock within the warm softness of her beautiful fat tits.

Shuichi's face wrenched in pleasure while Kaede's paizuri began to speed up. His hands scrabbled and attempted to grip at the blue plastic of the gym mat he was laying upon. His instinct was to throw his head back, but he refused to look away at the wonderful sight going on. If this was some strange dream that could at any moment end, he thought he should try to commit as much of this to memory as possible. The blonde strands of hair on Kaede's forehead sticking to the sweat from her exertion, every individual sway of her big bouncy tits, the soft repetitive pounding against his bare thighs. And of course, the tunnel of the pianist's cleavage becoming increasingly wet with his precum.

It was too much for the detective but at the same time, it was not enough. "Ka-Kaede, wait..." He groaned.

She did so quickly, with a look of confusion. "What is it? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no. I want..." Shuichi said with labored breathing, pulling himself together enough to articulate what he wants, now that he fully has the opportunity to. "I want to be on top..."

Kaede smirked, her heart fluttering at the sight of the normally quiet, shy boy showing her a private display of straightforwardness. She pulled herself up with a hearty "Oooh! You got it, Mr. Saihara." 

With their positions swapped Shuichi got to look downward and see his best look at Kaede's body yet. He almost got lost in the moment, just watching and idly stroking one of her breasts. It was only when he caught onto the expectant 'What are you waiting for?' look on her face that he continued. 

With his hips resting on her stomach and her hands squeezing her tits around his cock, Shuichi began. He grabbed at her sensitive nipples and began thrusting aggressively. As much as he loved every moment since that first kiss, now he was truly able to let out the pent-up energy that'd been building up every time he surreptitiously looked at those beautiful breasts of hers. 

"Mmmmm, Shuichi..." The blonde girl purred, enjoying the way the detective groped her body. The couple panted and moaned together as they continued. His lithe waist slammed against her, his upper body leaning over her's as the boy fucked her tits with just as much excitement and eagerness that she'd been delivering to him moments prior. It didn't matter that Kaede's pussy had yet to be touched in all of this; the ripples of pleasure caused by every movement the boy on top of her made still shook her entire body all the same.

Of course, that still paled to the amount of pleasure Shuichi's cock was getting. He pounded away, lost in a haze he'd never suspected could exist. "Kaede..." He moaned as he bit his lower lip. "Kaede, Kaede, Kaede..." He continued, voice going along with the rhythm of his pelvic thrusting.

As someone more experienced with the touch of his own hand and his imagination than the warmth of a beautiful girl, he couldn't pretend to be shocked that he found his climax approaching sooner than usual. "Kaede, I'm gonna...I'm gonna..."

She was ready for him, more than ready in fact. "Do it, Shuichi." Kaede said, happily goading her lover along. "Cum! Cum all over me!" The blonde pushed her tits further together, making the miraculous sensation trapping the boy's throbbing cock even better. 

Shuichi let out a triumphant extended moan as his first abundant strand of cum shot out from his hidden dick, coating Kaede's content face. Mid-orgasm the detective instinctively pulled back from his lover's frame, freeing his cock just in time to continue cumming, cumming all over those beloved bountiful tits of hers. His hot fluid was a welcome treat to Kaede, thrilled that she could bring so much out of him. Not just his cum, but his aggressive passion, and his strained cute face as he shot his seed all over her.

Naturally as Shuichi's orgasm subsided the adrenaline in his veins slowed and he found himself feeling drained in more than one sense. Before he ended up collapsing his full bodyweight on top of Kaede, he used the last of his momentary energy to shift just enough to collapse on the gym mat next to her. Kaede laughed softly and took his hand into hers, the two of them breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling together.

"Hey, Shuichi..."

"Y-yeah?"

"How are we gonna explain us suddenly disappearing when we're supposed to be in gym class?"

Shuichi was a little surprised at that. "Wait, you had a plan to get us in here together but you didn't think about what we were gonna do after that?"

She tilted her head slightly towards him. "Nope...this was as far as I got. And you're the detective, I figured you'd be better at coming up with a good lie."

Shuichi smirked back at her before getting his gym shorts back on and slowly scrambling up to his feet. "Here, I'll find you a towel to clean up and we can say something about you needing help getting to the nurse about something."

"Hehe, with how shaky you look right now, maybe it should be me helping YOU towards the nurse's office."

"S-shut up." He said with a smile, unable to hide how spent he was feeling. "Next time we do this I'll have a better excuse around beforehand. Deal?"

"Deal!"

**Author's Note:**

> follow me at twitter.com/bonerofvoid


End file.
